


Nature Dorks in Love: OPT

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: cr femslash week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Critical Role Femslash Week, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Vexleth - Freeform, druid and ranger, two dorks in love, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: After a year of being together Keyleth surprises Vex when she suggests they try something new in the bedroom for their anniversary.  These two dorks try something new and find what they like and don't like together.  Written for Critical Role Femslash week 2019, Prompt OPT





	Nature Dorks in Love: OPT

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of Vexleth smut that I’ve been working on and off of for the past few months. I’m sorry if things sound a bit disjointed, it happens when you’re not writing a piece consistently. I decided that since there’s a critrole femslash even on tumblr I might as well get my butt in gear. So this is what I wrote for the prompt OPT because Vexleth is my opt, despite it not being canon, I think the druid and ranger are cute together
> 
> Bit of background, this is the campaign world where Vex and Keyleth got together instead of the canon pairings. It takes place during the year off after Hell. It’s pretty much a pwp but I did try and keep things in character as much as possible. This is only my second time writing a smut story so feedback would be nice. Read it and tell me what you think.

“Keyleth darling,” Vex said, her voice smoother than velvet and softer her silk panties that she was shoving into Keyleth’s mouth, “while I adore your voice, for right now I just want to hear you moan.” She was going deliberately slow, not to tease as one normally did when engaging in bondage fun like this, but so she didn’t overwhelm the other woman before her. Well underneath her. 

There she was, Keyleth of the Ashari, Voice of the Tempest, tied to Vex’s bed by her arms and legs by silk ropes. She wearing a thin green dress that hugged every inch of her, more like paper wrapping covering a present than clothing. ‘And what a gift she is,’ Vex thought as she examined her handiwork from a few minutes ago. 

 

Keyleth’s wrists and ankles were tied to the bed posts, not so tight to cut off circulation but tight enough that she couldn’t kick them off. Vex had also made sure that her hands and fingers were free though as a means to communicate. “Alright now test it out,” Vex commanded, Keyleth rolled her eyes but complied all the same. One snap for slow down, two to stop, and three to be the last warning before she turned into a dragon and threw Vex off of her. Keyleth thought that Vex was kidding when she told explained the hand signals, but Vex was dead serious. Communication might not be the sexiest part of engaging in bondage play, but it was the most important. She couldn’t bare the thought of actually hurting Keyleth or forcing her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with so she gave Keyleth full permission to change into whatever or cast whatever spell at her if Vex didn’t listen to her boundaries. It was especially important as the druid had managed to request that she be gagged when they were discussing their likes and dislikes earlier. Vex had been surprised when her Shy Flower managed to stammer through her trembling lips that she wanted to be gagged as well as tied up. It had shocked the ranger, but Vex had her own fantasy of having Keyleth bound and gagged at her mercy.

It was their anniversary after all, a little more than a year since Keyleth broke down and confessed her love for the ranger after the ordeal they faced in the temple of the Raven Queen. And Vex had wanted to do something special for her Shy Flower, though when she asked what Keyleth wanted from her she had expected flowers, or jewelry, or a new dress, not sexy bondage time with costumes and ropes, but Vex’ahlia couldn’t deny Keyleth anything, must less something she would also immensely enjoy. 

So there they were, Vex wearing nothing but tight leather ‘armor’ that was little more than a corset that didn’t even cover her tits. Keyleth on the other hand was dressed far more conservatively at first glance, wearing a replica of her normal attire. Fake antlers opposed to her normal circlet that Vex bought for tonight and a green dress similar to her normal robe, but so thin Vex was sure she could rip it apart with just her nails. Truthfully the antlers would have looked a bit silly on anyone else tied to a bed and normally Keyleth removed them before they had fun in bed, but like most things about her they just seemed to fit Keyleth. Besides, Vex had plans for the antlers that she had been fantasising since they had met and tonight was a good time to indulge. “Remember,” Vex said warily kissing Keyleth’s muted lips, “if you aren’t comfortable with anything I do snap your fingers and I’ll stop no questions asked and we can just have sex like normal, or we can do something else. I’m serious Keyleth, I want you to feel good about this, so very good and if you’re not enjoying it there’s no point.”

Keyleth nodded after a moment but decided to just spit her girlfriend’s wadded up panties out and just use her words. “It’s okay Vex,” Keyleth said momentarily forgetting she was tied to the bedposts and tried to brush the worry off of her girlfriend’s face. “I trust you, but you also have to trust me to tell you if you go to far, just know I can tear these ropes apart in seconds if I need to alright?”

“Alright Keyleth,” Vex nodded as she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I want another kiss before we start,” Keyleth said abruptly.

“Of course darling,” Vex said placing a sweet chaste kiss on Keyleth’s lips, they’d get into deeper kisses later.

“I love you Vex’ahlia,” Keyleth said with that same mix of shyness and subtle strength she always seemed to carry herself with.

“And I love you Keyleth,” Vex whispered her lover’s name like a prayer. “I’ll be right back,” and without a word she shoved her panties back into Keyleth’s mouth and walked over to the door. Each step she made sure to sway her hips to tease her bound lover, she wanted Keyleth ready for her in every way. 

Vex stepped out into the empty hallway, the others knew what they were up to so they knew to stay away from this wing of the castle until tomorrow. She didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing her only wearing a leather corset and nothing covering her bum while she mentally prepared herself to go in and ravish the fuck out of her girlfriend. She counted to 60, it was good to make Keyleth wait and allowed her to get into character, she wasn’t Keyleth’s girlfriend anymore, she was her mistress and she was going to play the part better druid could have dreamed. One last deep breath and she opened the door striding in like a queen as if she wasn’t just as nervous as Keyleth was.

Keyleth seemed to buy her acting though, the redhead’s eyes were wide and reverence, as if Vex was one of the goddess’ that she never believed in visiting her to prove her wrong. “Well, well well, what do we have here,” Vex said channeling all the sexy coolness that Keyleth seemed to believe she carried, “a present wrapped up nicely for me?”

Keyleth just laid there in awe of her girlfriend, only a minute ago Vex seemed even more frightened than she was despite her being the one tied up. Yet now, she was like a chaotic good succubus oozing sexuality who only wanted to eat her in one way and it excited Keyleth even more than normal. She wanted to talk, in fact she was saying the words, but thanks to the gag they only came out muffles and moans. She was thankful, and not just because she could taste the remnants of Vex on her makeshift gag, she knew she had a tendency to ramble and she would probably kill the mood if she could talk.

Vex just santured over to Keyleth slowly and sensually, as if her heart wasn’t trying to smash through her chest. Part of her wanted to just tear off Keyleth’s paper thin dress and mount her, own her, and make her cum until she saw stars. But that wasn’t why they were doing this, so instead she made her way over to Keyleth’s side and sat down on the bed as if everything was normal. She could see that Keyleth was trying to act calm, but the tight dress did little to hide how quickly her chest was rising and falling. Vex liked having this effect on Keyleth, that with a few words and a wiggle of her hips she could make the powerful druid a pile of mush. 

“I can tell how much you want this already, it’s written all over your needy, lustful face” Vex said softly as her left arm snaked around under Keyleth’s body, stroking her arm in reassurance and in a gentle reminder of whom she belonged to. “But, I think some proof is in order Princess.” she said whispering Keyleth’s pet name for tonight, giving the druid’s sensitive half-elf ears a gentle nibble making Keyleth moan. Her right moved along the inside of Keyleth’s thigh and started to inch the dress up revealing Keyleth’s silk covered sex. For a moment Vex was content to just let Keyleth squirm against the ropes, it was her own fault really for looking so cute and desirable when she was teased. But while slow was fine, Vex wanted more and her fingers moved to play with her prize.

On instinct though, Keyleth closed her legs, or the best she could manage since her current predicament only allowed her to clamp her knees together. It was an accident, instinct, something she normally did when they made love due to her innate shyness. She would apologize normally if she wasn’t gagged, but before she could even mumble an apology she saw Vex’s eyes turn dark. The fingers of the Ranger’s left hand stopped their gentle caresses and Vex was suddenly sitting up. Now that her left arm was free it moved to Keyleth’s head. 

For a moment Vex seemed to go for her ears and that made her heart stop. When laying out the ground rules Keyleth told Vex that she didn’t want to have her ears pulled or anything like that, elf, or in this case half-elf, ears were very sensitive and while Keyleth and Vex enjoyed playing with each others while they normally had sex, Keyleth didn’t want them pulled on or anything like that. That would be painful pain instead of sexy pain and just thinking about it almost made Keyleth snap her fingers in panic. 

But Keyleth didn’t need to worry, about that at least, Vex’s fingers ghosted over the druid’s ears with a soft touch as quick as it was gentle to reassure her love that everything was still just playing pretend. Instead, her hand went to Keyleth’s long and lovely hair, hair that Vex loved to run her fingers through. Only this time she took a bunch of it and balled it pulling none to gently forcing Keyleth to meet her eyes. “I said I wanted to see how fucking wet you were,” she said pulling a bit harder to emphasis who was in control, “so open your legs or I swear I will make you regret it.” Vex was worried she went to far, it wasn’t much, but seeing as they were both trying to get into it she didn’t want to push too far. When Keyleth let out a soft muffled moan though Vex’s panties the ranger continued as fluidly as she could. 

Vex had been surprised when Keyleth had first told her she liked having her hair pulled, she had never mentioned it before whenever they made love, but now that she could see the effect it was having on her lover Vex knew they were on the right path. With her free hand Vex gave Keyleth’s thigh a pinch to remind her of what she was supposed to be doing.

Slowly, red faced Keyleth opened her legs to give Vex full access to her soaked nethers and underclothes. “Good girl Princess,” Vex cooed knowingly. It wasn’t even a secret, she knew early on that Keyleth had a praise kink and she indulged it as often as she could. “Isn’t it so much easier to obey instead of trying to be defiant?” 

Part of Keyleth, the big part of her that always spoke without thinking wanted to explain to Vex that it wasn’t an attempt at defiance, but an involuntary reaction. There was a reason why Keyleth had asked to be gagged for the start of evening. “And look how wet you are for me,” Vex said interrupting Keyleth’s inner monologue as she moved the druid’s unmentionables aside so she had access to her dripping wetness. She didn’t dive right in there, she knew that Keyleth was sensitive on a normal night, Vex got a little smug whenever she recalled that she could get her girlfriend off in under a minute, 47 seconds was the current record but Vex aimed to break it. Another night though, right now she wanted both of them to enjoy the whole experience and while getting Keyleth off like one of Percy’s guns would be fun, but not part of the plan. So instead she ran her finger through Keyleth’s folds, exploring carefully and methodically despite knowing how much Keyleth wanted her to fuck her.

Predictably, Keyleth’s first instinct was to turtle and turn away from Vex like she always did when she got embarrassed. Vex’s grip in her hair didn’t let her though and the ranger forced her to meet her eyes as her fingers explored her cunt. “Don’t take your eyes off of me Princess,” Vex commanded as she wrenched Keyleth’s head back to wear it had been, “I want to look in your eyes as I play with you until I make you cum. If you take your eyes off of me for even a second I’m going to punish you,” she warned relaxing her grip slightly, her lover said she wanted her hair pulled after all and who was Vex to disappoint her. Vex had never seen the point of hair pulling in bed, her hair was long and beautiful and she made sure to keep it that way. She didn’t think having it clumsily pawed at by someone who wanted to believe they had power over her was worth it in comparison to the work she put into making it shine. Yet, as she controlled Keyleth, forcing her girlfriend to meet her eyes as she came undone because of her she could definitely see the appeal. 

For several minutes Vex teased Keyleth as she fingered her wet cunt mercilessly, every now and then placing a kiss on the druids face or temple and offering words of encouragement. There were quite a few, ‘good girls,’ and ‘hold out a little longer for me Princess,’ thrown in for encouragement. And Keyleth was doing a good job listening to Vex’s directions despite herself. Keyleth tended to be very vocal and physical whenever they made love. She moaned at every touch and screamed at every climax, she orgasmed with her whole body and was a squirter when she did, something Vex loved about her. Everytime one of Vex’s fingers found another part of her wet depths to explore it took everything in her power not to throw her head back in ecstasy, but she didn’t want Vex to punish her so with watering eyes the ranger toyed and teased her, bringing her near the edge without letting her dive off. 

Finally though Vex found Keyleth’s clit, thought it would be more accurate to say she stopped ignoring it, as a ranger she was quite good at finding things other people couldn’t. “You’ve been a very good girl Princess,” Vex whispered as she watch the druid come undone, “you’ve done good holding out, but now I want to watch you to cum for me.” Without waiting for a response Vex’s thumb and forefinger teased Keyleth’s clit while the rest of her fingers pound away at her dripping loveliness. 

Vex’s permission was enough to give Keyleth the push over the edge and she let out a muffled scream as she came all over Vex’s hand. It was one of the best orgasms of her life, and despite her sex life consisting of only one person that was saying something. Tears were falling down her face and she was panting through her gag as Vex laid her down gently onto the bed.  
Vex gave her a minute to compose herself, she knew that Keyleth could go a few rounds, but she tended to need to some time in between to recover. “You have one minute to get yourself together,” Vex said as harshly as she could muster. She didn’t want to break character, but it was also hard for the ranger to keep composure. Especially with her girlfriend, the Voice of the Tempest, leader of the Ashari, sucking wind from the orgasm she just gave her with only her fingers. It was a bit of an ego booster. 

Vex moved away from Keyelth to let the druid recover as she counted down in her head for a minute. Tentatively as she watched Keyleth’s writhing body calm down she brought the hand that was covered in Keyleth’s juices to her lips. She pretended to remain detached when really it took all her effort not to suck on her fingers. Keyleth’s musky sex honey tasted better than wine or sweet she had tasted. Vex could eat her girlfriend out every night for the rest of their lives, which she intended to, and never tire of it. In an effort to maintain the illusion of detached elegance Vex licked her middle finger lightly as if testing the waters instead of digging in. Sure enough Keyleth’s mess on her hand tasted wonderful, it was certainly stronger than normal, though still not as good as when she made Keyleth cum with her tongue. That would be later though, for now it was ambrosia.

Vex made quite a show of licking her fingers clean, partially getting lost in the taste, the rest was because Keyleth’s breathing had evened out as she finally calmed down and Vex knew she was watching. More than a minute had passed but Vex didn’t mind giving Keyleth extra time to calm down before she worked her up again. “You taste wonderful Princess,” Vex said giving her middle digit one last lick making sure to show Keyleth how much she savored her. “And you did so well holding out until I gave you permission, I think you deserve a reward,” with that she sauntered over to Keyleth, walking painfully slow as she swayed her hips to show off her perfect figure to get Keyleth started again. 

Before she did anything though, Vex took a moment to observe Keyleth and admire her handywork. She took her panties out of Keyleth’s mouth, “Vex,” the druid tried to protest the removal of her gag, but Vex slapped her before she could. 

It was a soft slap, it stung from surprise more than anything, though both of them were shocked since Vex acted out of instinct than intent. But Vex decided to roll with it, Keyleth had given her permission to slap her if it felt sexy, “while we’re in here, I am Baroness, Baroness Vex’ahlia, Lady Vex’ahlia or if necessary, My Lady and you are Princess,” she said clutching at Keyleth’s face. “Do you understand,” she said covering Keyelth’s mouth and until Keyleth nodded to confirm. “Good Princess, now I don’t want to hear another word, I have better uses for your mouth,” and with that she shoved her tongue into Keyleth’s mouth. It was a hot and rough kiss, not like their usual sweet kisses, you kissed like this when you fucked, not when you made love or made out. Vex wanted to make Keyleth’s lips bruise before the night was over. “You taste wonderful Princess and you came so prettily for me so I’m going to make you feel good for the rest of the night. There isn’t a cleric alive who will be able to get you to walk tomorrow, I promise,” she bragged in between her ravishing of Keyleth’s face with more kisses. 

“Now then, enough kissing, I want something a bit naughtier,” Vex said wiping the mingling of their spit off of her face with the back of her hand. and backing away from Keyleth. Her trained eyes surveyed Keyleth’s restrained body wondering how she wanted to do this.

“Lady Vex’ahlia,” Keyleth trembled, her lips missing the rough kisses against them, “aren’t you going to gag me again?” 

Vex’s eyebrow rose at the question, “I see my princess is greedy. In more ways than one,” she said lifting up the hem of Keyleth’s dress and getting her first glimpse at Keyleth’s soaked snatch. She had to see it through the obstructed view of Keyleth’s sopping wet undergarments, still lovely all the same. She gave Keyleth a sly look that made the Druid’s face get even redder if that was possible. Vex might not enjoy all the rough stuff that Keyleth fantasized about, but she couldn’t help but get turned on by embarrassing the druid, it was Keyleth’s own fault for being so adorably sexy when she got embarrassed. “No, I don’t think I’m going to put your gag in for now,” she said adopting a fake contemplative stance.

“But Vex-,” Keyleth tried to say as she moved to get up forgetting the ropes, but before she could Vex’s hands were on her chest and shoved her back down to the mattress.

“My Princess has decided to be a bad girl it seems,” Vex said trying to sound disappointed and angry, she was pretty sure she only sounded horny and frustrated. “A princess who doesn’t act ladylike needs to be punished,” she said as her hand moved from Keyleth’s sternum and found her breasts barely covered by the thin green dress. Meeting Keyleth’s eyes, Vex blew her a kiss before her hands groped Keyleth’s breasts softly. “The gag is a crutch for you,” she said as she stopped groping and pinched Keyleth’s nipples hard forcing the Ashari leader to squeak in pleasure and pain. “It keeps your pretty little mouth shut so you don’t say something to make me punish you. Well no more of that, you’re going to keep your mouth shut under your own power,” Vex stated letting go of Keyleth’s hard nipple. “Besides, my wet pussy is feeling naked,” she said standing on the bed, one leg on each side of Keyleth. “Look at it,” she said squatting over Keyleth’s face to give her a better look at her dripping sex. Vex’s fingers touched her cunt and spread her lips so Keyleth could see that she was enjoying this just as much. 

Seeing Vex’s wet snatch hovering over her face, Keyleth instinctively tried to sit up to give it a lick since she couldn’t move her hands. But before she could Vex stood up and forced the druid back down with a foot. Keyleth let out a frustrated whine, but stayed where Vex put her. “Not yet Princess, you haven’t earned the right to get me off yet,” Vex managed to get out but inside she was cursing herself for not letting Keyleth touch her even a little. Keyleth might have been the one bound, but at least she was getting touched, Vex had been on edge since before she even left the room the first time and hadn’t gotten the chance to get off. But she’d put up with it, at least for now, to fulfill Keyleth’s fantasy. 

Instead, Vex got off the bed and unbundled her undergarments that had been in Keyleth’s mouth. They were soaked with spit and kind of cold by now, “if you want these back you’re going to have to be a good girl princess,” and bent over to put them back on, giving Keyleth a view of her shapely pale rump. She hoped that it at least looked sexy, as she suppressed a shiver, Vex knew that Keyleth’s spit might be sexy when she’s going down on her, when they kissed, or various other sexy things they did together. Vex had wrongfully assumed that Keyleth’s spit would be sexy on her panties to, it might have been if she was still wearing them, but now they were just moist cold panties very uncomfortable. Though it did help in calming down her body so she could focus on Keyleth. Besidesl, the way Keyleth was staring at her in awe and lust, at least it looked sexy so it was worth it. 

Vex walked over to her dresser to get a hair tie from one of the drawers, bending over once more to tease Keyleth. The Druid might have edged her out on bosom size, but Vex prided herself on her backside. Large breasts would get in the way of her bow, but her nicely rounded if still muscular butt was Vex’s pride. From behind her, Vex could hear Keyleth thrashing a bit against the ropes and it made the ranger smile. For all the power she wielded Keyleth had many weakness, and in the bedroom Vex knew her butt was one of Keyleth’s biggest, and one she was more than happy to exploit. “None of that Princess,” Vex said have putting her loose hair into a ponytail, “you’re still here for me, you haven’t earned a reward yet.” 

Vex all but ran over to the foot of the bed as quickly as she could while maintaining her sultry elegant seductress persona. She started to make her way over Keyleth’s body on her hands in knees like a beast looming over its prey. She started her journey between Keyleth’s legs and it was a wonderful place to start, she’d be sure to come back there soon. The only problem however was that Keyleth’s depths were still covered by cotton, slick cotton covered with Keyleth, but they still must die for blocking Vex from her love’s depths. ‘That wouldn’t do at all’ Vex thought and used her teeth to tear apart the defiant peace of cloth who dared keep her from Keyleth. They were cheap, and Vex would buy Keyleth a thousand pairs in recompense but for now there was nothing separating her from her prize. 

For a moment Vex was happily enough to just bask in Keyleth’s unrestrained musk, proud of the effect she had on her lover. She decided to study her prize, Keyleth’s vagina was beautiful, and despite being familiar enough with it that should could probably sketch its likeness blindfolded Vex loved to take the time to admire it. It was gushing more than dripping, Keyleth’s lips and clit engorged from arousal with a mat of red hair above that proved red was indeed the druid’s natural hair color. Some people preferred a shaved pussy, Vex kept her own rather neat, not bald but trimmed. Still, she preferred a woman with hair down there and Keyleth’s wild and untamed bush fit her so well. 

She looked up to meet Keyleth’s eyes, they were hungry, silently begging for someone to touch her. “Alright Princess,” Vex said giving a nip on the druid’s thigh, “we’re going to play a little game to make things fun. I am going to feast on this pretty pink pussy for for five minutes,” she said running her fingers along the edge of Keyelth’s vagina, careful to not actually make contact with the sensitive flower. “You can cum as many times as you want,” she said kissing the other side. “The only rules are that you can’t make a sound, if I hear anything from your mouth you’ll be punished and that you have to look me in the eye when I’m eating your pussy. Do you understand?”

“Ye-,” Keyleth started to answer immediately shut her mouth when she saw Vex glare at her. Instead she just nodded as submissively as possible.

“Good girl Princess,” Vex said sweetly as she crawled up Keyleth’s naked body to to give her a pat on the cheek as a reward for following directions. “If you last the whole five minutes without saying a word you’ll get a reward.” Vex said shaking out her hair one last time to make sure her ponytail would do its job and keep her hair out of her face when she went to work, “we’re gonna start now,” she said giving Keyleth barely any warning before she starting her pearl diving. She started slowly, giving the petals of Keyleth’s flower tender pecks, she knew she could make Keyleth orgasm in seconds if she wanted to, she’d take her time with the first one before she destroyed her girlfriend. 

So far Keyleth was doing alright, she wasn’t exactly quiet, squeaking or moaning each time Vex’s lips or tongue made contact with her vagina, but she wasn’t saying words yet. It was hard, Keyleth knew she rambles even during normal activities, but she liked to talk during sex, she likes to instruct, she likes to beg, she likes to make sure she appreciated her lover. Normally Vex didn’t mind though so it was okay. Now that she was forced to not say anything and she didn’t have anything blocking her mouth it was torture in all the best ways. She didn’t need to instruct Vex on what made her feel good anymore really, Vex have proven to know the druids body better than she did in this regard. But Keyleth wanted to shower Vex with praise, to show her how grateful she was, to beg for her to lick harder, but Vex’s command made her force herself to be quiet. 

“Sweet Pelor you’re so wet for me,” Vex mumbled as she moved a way, Keyleth squeaked n outrage, wiping her chin. “I suppose I should say sweet Melora or Erathis to fit the situation,” she said giving her work between Keyleth’s legs a pause to tease the druid. “I swear, screw mountains and forests, this ranger wants her favorite terrain to be between your legs,” she said giving Keyleth a wink. The druid only answered back with a groan, she wanted to tell Vex how awful that was but she managed to keep quiet, she wouldn’t be tricked that easily. If Vex was going to break her and make her talk she’d make the ranger earn it.

“Good Princess,” Vex said proudly as she palmed Keyleth’s whole cunt and began to rub it, starting, “I’d be disappointed with you if you fell for something as cheap as that. Now I can really tease you,” and with that she slipped her hands over Keyleth’s legs and grabbed her luscious behind to get a good position and started ravishing her girlfriend’s pussy. 

Keyleth let out a high pitch muted squeal, cumming as soon as Vex’s tongue made its way inside of her. Her girlfriend wasn’t gentle, fingers dug into Keyleth’s ass to get more leverage Vex continued her mission not even giving Keyleth time to rest and recover. Pleasure crashed through her body over and over again as with a moment of rest forcing the druid to cum her brains out. Panting, with tears running down her face again Keyleth lost control and could only moan and scream under Vex’s assault until her throat was horse. After about 4 minutes, Vex glowed with pride for what she was doing to Keyleth and glistened with her girlfriend’s juices. Moving away from Keyleth’s cunt for a moment Vex started to talk, “You’ve been so good and quiet for me Princess, why don’t we try for one more-,” but before she could continue Keyleth interrupted.

Taking advantage of a moment without pleasure tearing through her body Keyleth managed to shout, “Minxie,” as loud as she could. Her throat hurt from the noises she made in place of words and her face had tears streaming down her face, but she managed to get their safe word out. 

It only took Vex a moment to register what Keyleth said, her eyes went wide and she jumped off of her girlfriend. She dashed over to the nightstand that she kept a knife in and in an instant the druid was free from her bindings. “I’m sorry,” Keyleth managed to get out through her blubbering, “I wanted to hold out but I just couldn’t. I’m sorry,” she repeated over and over again.

“No Keyleth,” Vex cooed as she embraced her love, “you did nothing wrong, I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” There were a dozen excuses on the ranger’s tongue, ‘I got caught up in the moment.’ ‘I didn’t realize you wouldn’t like it.’ ‘You just tasted so good I couldn’t help myself.’ It all sounded wrong, “I’m sorry,” was all she could say ashamed of herself. Her beloved druid sounded winded, more than she ever did in battle, and the knowledge that she did this to Keyleth made filled Vex with a sick sense of pride that made her feel like throwing up. 

“No Vex,” Keyleth interrupted, “I did like it, I liked it a lot,” assuring her girlfriend. She managed to finally catch her breathe and her eyes seemed to stop watering. “I thought about snapping my fingers, I did, but, it felt really good,” she managed to mumble out, “I didn’t want to stop, but I just couldn’t keep going like that. I felt like I was going to break after what your tongue was doing to me, I couldn’t talk, I could barely breathe. It felt so good and I didn’t want to stop, but I had too or I would have passed out. I don’t want tonight to end yet.”

Keyleth didn’t realize it, but what she just said made Vex flush with pride, turning the ranger on more than she ever felt. Still, her flattery made Vex exhale the breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She just wanted Keyleth not to hate her for making her feel like she had to use their safeword, turns out she didn’t have to worry. “Well darling, I can’t say that doesn’t make me feel quite good about my tongues dexterity. Still, I won’t do that to you quite so hard if you ever want to do this again. I think I can hold myself back,” she said. 

There was some doubt in her mind though, Vex wouldn’t hurt Keyleth for all the gold and flying brooms in the world. But she loved pleasing her girlfriend and she’d stop if she had to, but just remembering the moans Keyleth’s mouth made and the way her orgasms tasted, it wasn’t doing much to stem the wetness flowing between her legs. Vex was horny and gushing, she really needed a good orgasm, but she didn’t want to pressure Keyleth into reciprocating right now. 

Vex just wanted her lover to feel safe and happy, to know that her love didn’t come with any strings attached. Her own hands and fingers had keep her satisfied growing up until she was able to find partners and even then. Keyleth was fond of them enough which was a ringing endorsement while they were still wet with the druid’s juices. Keyleth would pass out soon enough and Vex would herself off a few dozen times and that would be good enough for tonight.

“Maybe just a little,” Keyleth mumbled as she cuddled into Vex’s side for a bit, “I did really like it, and how you took control, urph,” she moaned a little at the memory. She couldn’t feel her vagina at the moment, or her legs, but the memory of Vex’s tongue inside of her, the way her brown eyes burned in the low candle light while she was between her thighs. Her body was finally starting to calm down and exhaustion was starting to take hold while at the same time the memory was starting to rev her up again. 

They laid there quietly in each other’s arms for a moment, until she broke the silence, “Hey Vex,” Keyleth said softly, almost like a whisper.

“Yes darling,” Vex had actually assumed that Keyleth had fallen asleep until she spoke up, she did look exhausted after all. 

“I was wondering…, no never mind it’s stupid,” Keyleth decided before she finished and dug herself deeper into Vex’s embrace in quiet shame. 

“Be careful of your antlers Keyleth dear,” Vex said quickly, she loved Keyleth’s look, antlers included, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be impaled by them. If Keyleth was going to kill her in their bed Vex would choose other ways if she could. Still, once she managed to settle Keyleth into her side so they could both be comfortable she decided to address the important issue. Keyleth might be shy, but her lady love wouldn’t allow that to stop them, “Keyleth we’re members of Vox Machina, we say and do a dozen stupid things before breakfast, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear what you have to say.” Vex said rolling over on the the druid back over so she had her pinned to the mattress.

“It’s just that…,” Keyleth mumbled, “I know I didn’t last the full five minutes so I don’t deserve it, but would you mind if I still asked for a reward?”

The ranger was certainly surprised and impressed by Keyleth’s boldness, she was certain the druid would have fallen asleep by now. Vex would have loved something brighter than candle light to fill the room because she knew Keyleth’s beautiful face would be bright red for even daring to ask such a question. “Keyleth, that was just a game, you know I would give you anything I could, I’d do anything for and to you that you’d ask me to,” Vex swore giving her adorable dork of a girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. “But if it’s something dirty that you want me to do to you, maybe we could wait until another night, at least until you can feel everything I’d do to you,” she said in her playfully sexy tone.

“But what if what I want doesn't need my legs,” Keyleth asked. When Vex gave her a look like she didn’t understand Keyleth rose up, “I want you against the headboard,” she said kissing Vex between every word, “legs spread wide while I fuck you with my tongue until you see stars,” with the last word she stuck her tongue out and subtly shifted it with alter self. Her tongue grew longer and fatter and Vex’s eyes grew wide as it did and while she was momentarily stunned Keyleth forced her magically enhanced tongue into her girlfriend’s unsuspecting mouth. She could taste herself on Vex’s lips and ravished the ranger’s mouth. 

Vex was certainly surprised, in their relationship she was the dominant one in their relationship. For all the power the druid could wield she was still a shy young woman who had never been in love until Vex. She giggled whenever Vex took her hand when they walked through the streets of Whitestone, she asked for kisses when she wanted them despite Vex telling her multiple times that it was okay to kiss her whenever she wanted. Vex loved her Shy Flower’s nature and wouldn’t change anything about her, though she had to admit she wouldn’t kick this sexually aggressive Keyleth out of their bed. “That sounds more like a reward for me, but if it’s what you really want I won’t stop you,” Vex said trying to make it seem like she wasn’t overly eager. 

The ranger leaned down and kissed the druid below her, Vex pushed her tongue into Keyleth’s mouth and explored the dexterity of her loves new augmentation. As always, Keyleth didn’t disappoint, it was a new experience for both of them but the druid matched the ranger’s fire with all she had. As much as Vex enjoyed kissing she was promised something more enjoyable and her loins were begging for satisfaction. It took a natural 20 on a wisdom save to break the kiss, Keyleth’s bratty mewing was adorable and kinda sexy, but Vex wanted what she was promised. 

“Sorry darling, but you’ve had several orgasms while I’m dripping in anticipation, you want me to be satisfied too don’t you?” Vex felt bad guilting Keyleth, but she needed an edge if she wanted to cum, the druid’s pout and kiss bruised lips were hard to resist.

“Oh,” Keyleth said blinking awake from her kissdrunk haze and her pout dropped to a feeling of guilt, “of course Vex. I didn’t mean to get caught up in kissing, I just like kissing a lot. Well, kissing you a lot, I haven’t kissed that many people but you’re a much better kisser than the other people I’ve kissed.” Normally being reminded of the other people who kissed her girlfriend would be a turn off, but Vex couldn’t help but feel a bit of a bump to her ego having proof that she was a better kisser than her dear brother or Kash. 

“Keyleth,” Vex said sternly to break her lover’s tirade, “as much as I love listening to you rant and ramble about nonsense I need your tongue in me now,” While Keyleth was being Keyleth, Vex stripped off her wet panties and moved up to the head of the bed, her bare shoulders pressed against the wood of the headboard. Without a stitch of shame she spread her legs to show off her goods. The look in Keyleth’s gave her did more for Vex’ahlia’s ego than killing Vorugal and the Grey Render combine. “Well Princess,” Vex said adopting her dominant voice, “do I need to paint you a picture or are you going to get on with it?” 

Keyleth got closer admiring the ranger’s body, Vex’s muscles weren’t hard as stone like a warrior woman like Kima who spent hours working the sword to gain strength. Nor were they purely soft, like the curves that a bookish scholar like Allura hid under her robes. No, in Keyleth’s eyes Vex was perfect in every way, some parts hard with tantalizing muscles and others soft curves that were the only proof of divinity Keyleth would accept.

The druid wanted to go over there and worship Vex with all the skills the ranger had taught her in their relationship, but she wanted to make Vex feel as good as possible. She wanted to use her mouth and fingers to get the ranger off as hard as Vex had gotten her off, until she couldn’t move the next day. But she also knew that even thought she had gotten better And the only one who knew how to make Vex feel the best was Vex, “m-maybe s-some instructions couldn’t hurt,” Keyleth managed to get out. Vex’ahlia looked at her curiously so Keyleth took the initiative and as she moved closer to Vex’s nethers she took Vex’s unused hands and wrapped them around her fake antlers. Vex was always so gentle and caring, but Keyleth knew that power and being in control was an aphrodisiac to the ranger. “Tell me what you want me to do, show me where you want me to touch,” Keyleth said shyly, “use me to get you off Vex, I’m in your hands.”  
They were words Vex had been wanting to hear since she started to lust after the druid, she had fantasized about wrapping her hands around the druid’s antlers and doing terrible and dirty things to the innocent woman. Now that her fantasies were coming to life, she couldn't help herself. Normally Vex liked to be teased and warmed up a bit while having someone go down on her, but she was already warm from what she had been doing to Keyleth and she didn’t need her lovely girlfriend to make love to her, she needed Keyleth between her legs and fuck her like she deserved.

“Just a warning Princess,” Vex warned, “I’m probably going to be very rough, and I know that you like that,” Vex said as she struggled to maintain her self control. “But, I don’t want to hurt you, ever. I’m so drenched right now that the first time you touch me I’m probably going to cum. The thing is though, there’s no way I’m going to be able to be sated with one orgasm so I’m going to keep you down there until I’m completely satisfied. Most likely I’m not going to be able to hear anyone over my own screams so I might not hear our safe word or any finger snaps so if you even get a little uncomfortable or need to breathe or even just a break do whatever it takes to get me off of you. Fire elemental, Mynxie, beholder, whatever you need to do I’m going to be okay with it as long as you’re comfortable.”

“It’s okay Vex,” Keyleth said softly giving her lady love a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, “I trust you and I want to make you feel good.”

Vex could only stare at her lovely druid her words and smile doing things to her that filled her with more than just lust. Trust was a powerful thing, and Vex knew that come hell or oblivion she would do her absolute best to make sure Keyleth’s faith in her was well placed. “Come here,” Vex said taking one of Keyleth’s antlers in her hands experimentally. It held firm enough for a fake and she moved the druid up so she could kiss her lady love. It was a quick chaste kiss to let the druid know Vex loved her, not that Keyleth needed a reminder. As much as Vex wanted to experiment kissing with Keyleth’s new tongue augmentation, she needed it between her legs.

Vex moved Keyleth’s lips away from her own rougher than she meant, they’d be making out all night if she didn’t. And while that would hardly be the worst thing, Vex was horny as hell and Keyleth had a tongue, she almost wished she never taught Keyleth how to be so good at kissing, it was almost too addicting. But she pushed on through, she was starting to get feral and wanted to force her girlfriend to ravish her. 

“Look at it,” Vex said holding Keyleth’s face inches from her cunt with only one hand, “look at your Lady’s dripping cunt that hasn’t been touched all night. You did this to me Princess, this is all your fault. I touched you, I kissed you, I got you off on so many sweet orgasms, yet you’ve yet to return the favor.”

“I’m sorry Baroness Vex’ahlia,” Keyleth said pathetically. Vex felt horrible, she might be playing a part, but Keyleth probably felt bad that she hadn’t gotten Vex off yet. Still, if Keyleth was keeping up with the silly pet names than she couldn’t be too bad. Besides quiet Keyleth might have been fun, but when Keyleth called Baroness Vex’ahlia in that oh so innocent voice it did things to the ranger that she couldn’t explain.

“Don’t be sorry,” Vex said trying to sound harsh, but she knew it probably just came out horny, “make it up to me,” and with that she grabbed both of Keyleth’s antlers and brought her close enough to make contact. Keyleth of course started off gently as she always did, probing her way through Vex’s pussy despite the fact she was there so often the ranger should charge her rent. Any other time Vex would have been fine with that, she loved how gentle and shy Keyleth was whenever they made love. But Vex didn’t want to make love to Keyleth and she didn’t want Keyleth to make love to her. She needed to get fucked and she needed it now, and she forced Keyleth to go deeper inside of her practically humping the druid’s face as she used Keyleth.

Keyleth’s tongue was impressive, it wasn’t the largest thing Vex had inside of her but it was far more dexterous and Keyleth far more attentive than any lover she had before. It didn’t take long for Vex to climax, she had been on the edge for a while after all and so very sensitive. Embarrassingly enough it was when Keyleth’s nose accidentally bumped into her clit while her magnificent tongue was working its way inside of her that really pushed her over the edge gave Vex her first orgasm of the night. “Keyleth,” Vex screamed throwing her head back as all the tension for a moment rushed out of her body and she felt like she could fly without her broom. Truthfully, as much as she loved Death from Above, she much preferred Keyleth between her legs. 

“Such a good girl,” Vex managed to slur out as she struggled to catch her breath, she had never had a climax like that. “You’re such a good girl to your Lady , Princess,” she moaned as she came down from cumming. She finally opened her eyes and saw Keyleth looking at her between her legs, her face drenched in Vex’s juices. Controlled by the death grip Vex had on her fake antlers, waiting, as if silently asking if she wanted to continue. 

Vex smiled at that, it was a huge orgasm, one of the best of her life, but she wasn’t even close to being done. “That was wonderful Princess, you’re quite good with your tongue, but I was promised that I would be unable to walk tomorrow, and I don’t like it when promises are broken,” she let the promise of an empty threat hang in the air. Keyleth’s own imagination would serve her better than whatever Vex could come up with while her brain started back up again. 

Keyleth moved back to her favorite position but Vex stopped her with a jerk of her antlers, “we’ll go back to that later,” Vex promised. “For now, focus on my clit, it’s been feeling neglected since you’ve been ignoring it. Why don’t you say you’re sorry?” And with that she moved Keyleth slightly higher so she was looking at Vex’s mound.

For a moment Keyleth seemed to break the immersion giving Vex an ‘are you serious,’ but Vex didn’t drop character and still looked at her as harsh as she could. “I’m sorry Lady Vex’ahlia’s clit,” she managed to say without giggling, it was hard though.

“Sorry for what Princess,” Vex said murmuring as she could feel Keyleth’s breath on her clit every time she said a word.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you when I was going down on My Lady,” Keyleth said again feeling strange talking to Vex’s clit like it was a person.

“Very good Princess,” Vex complimented her and it gave Keyleth a warm feeling in both her stomach and her nethers. “Now that you’ve apologized, why don’t you kiss and make up,” she said abruptly and forced Keyleth’s lips onto her clit. In hindsight it might not have been the smartest idea making Keyleth slam face first into her vagina, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Luckily for the both of them Vex while dominant and commanding wasn’t very strong so it wound up being a slightly hard kiss to her clit rather than ramming the other half-elf woman’s head into her crotch. 

“Now, see to my clit with that amazing tongue of yours. And look me in the eye while you do, you know how much I love looking into those beautiful green eyes of yours when I cum,” Vex said commandingly. It would be a long night for the both of them, one that they wouldn’t forget and would reenact over and over again throughout their lives.

 

The next morning, both of them woke up sore, very sore. The night of fun and fucking had proven both of the honest women, despite being powerful adventurers who had faced dragons and demons, the long night had left them unable to move. “We’re going to die here in this bed, aren’t we,” Vex asked trying to sound annoyed. Something surprisingly hard when she was wrapped in the warm embrace of a druid.

“Probably,” Keyleth giggled, “but there are worse ways to die. Besides, I’m sure Pike can bring us back if we do.”

Vex just humphed and settled back deeper into her girlfriend’s embrace, sometimes even she liked to be the little spoon. “Hopefully when she does she puts clothes on us, I don’t want to scar my brother or our son with that,” Vex said grumpily. She didn’t realize what she had said about Trinket, Keyleth did but decided not to bring it up. Vex would say it for real when she was ready. In an hour or so they would remember they could both do healing magic which would alleviate some, but not all of the soreness, but for now neither of them were in any hurry to move.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused about certain things even though it doesn’t really matter for a pwp story just to clarify some things to sooth my own anxiety:
> 
> * Vex is still the Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. I don’t think that Percy just gave her the title because he was in love with her, I think he gave it to her because he admires her strength and all her other good qualities. Percy can be an ass but he’s not a douche, I don’t think he’d do something like a spoiled rich kid and give a woman a title just because he’s attracted to her
> 
> * I don’t know who Vax ended up with, in this timeline he kisses Keyleth in Whitestone and confesses to be in love with her, but Keyleth turns him down after Whitestone because her heart belongs to someone else. Vax is sad about the rejection but is respectful and accepting like he is in canon. Maybe he gets into things with Gilmore, not gonna lie, I have a soft spot for Percy and Vax personally, but I like them both. I think he’s happy with whoever he ended up with
> 
> * Scanlan still left in this timeline because not much has changed, I think the time away from the group and with Kaylie helped him out more than people realize and kind of necessary for him
> 
> * Tary still joined Vox Machina, but since I think Vax would be in a relationship with another man at this point and of course Vexleth my opt from the first campaign so he might open up to the group with his sexuality quicker
> 
> * I don't know if the body shapes and sizes are canonically correct since I don't think they went into body shape and size other than Scanlan's cube, but my headcanon is that Keyleth has big breast that people love or are jealous of while Vex has a nice butt, nicest in the land
> 
> * The story is supposed to sound a bit awkward and not really bondagey, it’s two dorks who are in love with each other who more are just trying to explore things with each other than the whole ropes and whips scene. Nothing wrong with that, but I just wanted to show their first attempts rather than getting into kinky smut. Hopefully the story came across as more endearing awkward than cringy awkward but who knows.  
> Any other questions I’ll answer personally in the comments if you want to know something, though I doubt you will


End file.
